Tale of Void
by bladeoffate
Summary: This is my first story. An unknown danger threaten the Youkai Gakuen. Some mysterious persons arrive to change the live. Are they friends or enemies? What are their motives and why are they have links to the past of our heroes?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. It starts before chapter 26 of the second season when Moka`s seal was broken. Moka, Tsukune and others encounters an unknown force. Soon they reveal many secrets some of which can change their lives and relationships. Some new persons appear in their lives, but why they all related to the past of our heroes?

Sorry for my English. It is not my native languge. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don`t own Rosario to Vampire

Chapter 1: Premonition

_There was nothing in this place. She wasn`t sure that there were walls or ceiling or even floor. She didn`t know what kind of place it was. Was it room or cave? Or maybe that was some kind of magical dimension? Silver-haired vampire beauty also didn`t know how she get there._

_Inner Moka looked around trying to find any clue to the mystery of her whereabouts. She failed. Moka saw only darkness._

'_**Why? I`ve always thought I can see even in the darkest places'**__ the vampire girl thought with annoyance. Her pride was somehow injured. Suddenly Moka noticed something strange. Despite of darkness she could clearly see her arm. It was as if her whole body radiated light._

'_**No. It`s not correct'**__ the sudden thought came into Inner Moka`s mind. '__**This place isn`t dark at all. This is void'.**_

_That void gave silver-haired beauty a strange feeling. She tried to find a name for it. Menace? Insecurity? Fear? Every of these words was too weak, too insufficient to express that feeling. Maybe terror was a little closer._

_Inner Moka frowned. That void really pissed her. She was a proud vampire from noble family, daughter of legendary Dark Lord Akasha Bloodriver! How could she have such miserable feeling? Inner Moka wanted to destroy that dimension. The only reason she hadn`t wiped out the strange place was that she didn`t know how to do that._

_There was one more odd thing about that dimension but Moka couldn`t understand what it was. At last she realized and her eyes widened from the shock. There was no sound in that place. That is why that void was so terrifying. That silence was a symbol of primal insecurity and fear of unknown._

_Inner Moka tried to break that oppressive and horrific silence. She opened her mouth but soon found that she could produce no sound. And then young vampire felt some strange force pulled her out. She tried to resist but that force was too powerful even for her… _

XXXXXXXX

Inner Moka opened her eyes and understood that she was in her inner world.

'**A dream?'** she thought unsurely. '**But I`ve had no dreams since my mother disappeared!'**

Inner Moka concentrated and looked outside the seal. Her other personality had already woken up and now went through her morning routine.

"**Hey, Omote!"** called Inner Moka from rosary. Outer Moka jumped with surprise.

"Ura-chan, you scared me! How many times did I ask you not to speak with me so suddenly?"

"**I know"** Inner Moka sighed. She didn`t want any quarrels with her other self, especially at that moment when she was worried about strange dream. **"I want to know if you`ve seen that strange dream tonight?"**

"You too?" Outer Moka seemed shocked. "But I`ve always thought that you had no dreams… And now you say we share our dreams. This is fantastic!"

"**Maybe",** Inner Moka wasn`t so glad. **"Don`t you think it was the strangest dream?"**

"Really…" Outer Moka suddenly giggled. "But it was really funny!"

"**Funny?"** Ura asked with confusion.

"Yeah," Omote giggled again. "Especially that part when Tsukune fights with Gin-sempai using a broom, and Yukari and Kurumu…"

"**Omote,"** Inner Moka interrupted her outer self. **"What kind of dream did you have? Sometimes I really doubt if you are really my other self!"**

"But you`ve said you had the same dream!"

"**I`m not so stupid to dream about something like that! Omote, you really have no pride!"**

Xxxxxx

Inner Moka couldn`t forget her dream. Although she said harsh words to her outer self she was glad that Omote didn`t have that terrible dream. She was too weak, too sensitive to withstand the terror of that mysterious void. Even Ura couldn`t help shivering when she remembered that feeling. That annoyed her.

'**Next time I destroy that void'**

Inner Moka watched through the rosary how her other self met her friends. Everything was as usual. She drank Tsukune`s blood, then there was a catfight…

'**She is really happy. I think Omote shouldn`t know about that dream. At last it humiliated me, not her".**

Inner Moka frowned.

'**But why I have the feeling that something really bad will happen soon?'**

She hadn`t realized yet that her dream was ominous premonition of terrible future…

xxxxx

So how it was? I want to know your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Threat and a strange girl

It was very ordinary day in Youkai Gakuen. Everybody was busy with their studies or clubs so nobody had noticed two strangers standing on the roof of school. Both of them wore dark cloaks with hoods. One of strangers was very tall, another one hardly reached his shoulder.

The tall person was looking down carefully observing a group of students.

"What a foolish sight," he murmured. "They all are pretending to be ordinary people. Shit! They are monsters after all. What a hypocrisy!"

The tall stranger noticed a small group of girls having a catfight. There were four of them and they all were very noticeable. One of them was gorgeous pink-haired girl wearing a rosary, another one was petite girl with oversized breasts and blue hair. Then there was a very beautiful girl with purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth and younger girl in witch hat.

"They have no pride at all," the stranger was annoyed watching that girls` fight. "They are not serious! If that fool with lollipop used her full control of ice she could froze everybody to the death. And what`s that? Basins? That little brat really disgraces all her race… And two other even don`t use their abilities!"

The tall person waited for his friend`s agreement but another stranger kept silent so he continued watching. He noticed very angry red-haired girl with hammer who suddenly appeared there and attacked the pink-haired beauty. The stranger sniffed scornfully and tried to find more interesting object of observation. It wasn`t the best idea because he noticed a young man who made photos of girls` pants lying on the ground.

"Oh great! And now here is a pervert! What a useless, insignificant place!" Now the stranger was really pissed off for unknown reason.

"What a strange reaction? Are you really so noble not to have any perverted thoughts? Maybe you envy this guy…" chuckled his companion. She had a calm voice but there was something threatening in it.

"Envy? Nonsense! Do you really think that I dream about such an easy-going live? I will never do something so prideless. You know what I desire most of all"

"Of course" the mysterious woman nodded. "We all have the same aim. And you always get what you want even if this means to kill everybody who prevents you… By the way, do you know why those little girls fights each other?"

"I thought you`re not interested in them at all."

"Sometimes you`re so naïve…" the woman sighed hypocritically. "I always observe every place very carefully… About those girls… You see, each of them have the same aim. They all desire the love of one person"

"That pervert?" exclaimed the stranger with disgust.

"Don`t be so silly. A normal girl will never like a pervert. It`s him" and the woman pointed at young man who stayed aside confused. He had average height and brown hair.

"He`s weakling" the man sniffed scornfully. "I can`t sense anything from him as if he is a human. Those girls have no taste at all… But it doesn`t matter at all. I`m not so stupid to think that you take me here only to observe teens and their love interests. After all I`m an assassin. And who is my target?"

"One of these teens. Guess who"

"I don`t know. I don`t feel that any of them can be dangerous to our aim" said the stranger after long pause with irritation.

"That one" the woman pointed at one of the girls.

"Pink-haired girl? Are you joking?"

The woman ignored that question and continued:

"Her name is Akashia Moka, daughter of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver. Moreover, there are rumors that Akasha gave her blood to her child. Do you know what it means?"

"A Shinso, eh?" the man grinned. "It`s interesting to meet somebody with that cursed blood caused the great massacre in our family. Why must our family be only one who paid for this stupid idea of peace? That Bloodriver bitch had never thought about our feelings when we had to sacrifice our siblings and children to their idea of coexistence. I really hate all that human scum and that pathetic so-called monsters".

"So, you are agree to take a part in our plan. But you must remember some rules. First, you shouldn`t hurry. Find the most suiting time and place and kill that Akashia without leaving the traces. Second, nobody must know that you obey orders from Great Mother. If somebody catch you we all will deny our connection. You will be proclaimed a traitor who try to ruin our relationship with Dark Lords. Now we don`t need conflicts with them. It`s too early for declaration of war".

"So if I fail I`ll be alone?" the stranger laughed. "I always knew it. After all it is one of the rules of our house. But don`t be afraid I`ll never fail. But why don`t kill that old geezer Mikogami instead? I know that he`s stronger than me, but there are at least four persons in our house who can be his rivals".

"Now even our house isn`t stable and we have only some allies" said the mysterious woman angrily. "The death of Mikogami will cause a great war and I pretty sure that even some members of our house will become our enemies. I hope you`ve got it. No need to hurry".

"And what with that organization, Fairy Tale?" asked the stranger. "I`ve heard they planned to revive Alucard".

"They are small fries" the woman yawned. "We can crush them in any moment".

"Sometimes I wonder if you underestimate your enemies or you`re really so powerful" the stranger chuckled.

His companion grinned evilly:

"I`ll be watching you. If you fail I`ll kill you myself. That`ll be safe".

Xxxxxx

That bus stop seemed abandoned. A girl looked around wondering if she got to right place. She was quite beautiful although she seemed to be no more fifteen. Her height was below average but she had well-developed figure and very long shining black hair tied into ponytail. There was something childish in her cute face and dark-blue eyes. She wore a plain dark skirt and a blue sweater with snowflakes pattern.

'May be I`m really lost' she thought but suddenly noticed the bus approaching.

"To Youkai Gakuen?" asked the bus driver, mysterious man with glowing eyes.

"Yeah" she nodded and heavily blushed. She took her place near the window and began reflecting about something.

"Sometimes you can meet really interesting people" chuckled the Bus driver but got no response from girl.

All the way they both kept silent.

"Ehm, thanks" said the girl getting off the bus.

"I must say that Youkai Gakuen is a very scary place" warned the Bus driver.

"Scary?" asked the girl with sudden curiosity.

"Well, it may be not so scary for somebody _like you_" he chuckled.

The girl stood alone at the edge of the forest. The landscape didn`t impress her at all: she had seen scarier places. Her only thought was 'Oops, I forgot to ask how I can find that person'.


End file.
